Bad Boyz
by Tay M. Alexiel
Summary: AU - Khi Sable Tayani runs her father's bar, the Ketsu'killa Tavern and Inn. One day, she's visited by two famous actors from the show "BeyBlade" Kai Hiwatari and Tala Valkov. Rated M for sexual & adult content and language. Kai x OC, Tala x OC, Ray x OC and Max x OC.


**Bad Boyz**

**Chapter I**: The Beginning

The door opened, the bell atop the frame jingling as the wood swung forward and back into place again. Khi Sable Tayani looked up from cleaning the last of the cups and saw two boys enter.

"Welcome," she called, smiling. She recognized the two boys; they were from a famous television show called "BeyBlade," which Sable would never admit, but watched every week. The boy with the two-toned blue hair was Kai Hiwatari. The other boy with his crimsoned wing-like hair was Tala Valkov. Trying not to look phased as the two took seats at her bar, Sable began to pull out some glasses. "What can I fix for you?"

"A White Russian," the boy Tala muttered, flopping onto the bar stool.

"Same." Kai sat down next to Tala and the boys began to converse in low tones.

Sable set about her task of two White Russians. Turning her back, she felt eyes on her almost at once. However, she didn't turn to see who was staring at her.

"You boys are over 18, right?" she asked as she turned back to the two with their drinks in her hands.

Tala looked rather offended and opened his mouth to say so, but Kai interrupted him, saying that yes, they were.

"Good." Sable smiled and passed the Russians to the boys. And she returned to cleaning the wine glasses.

Sable's father owned the Ketsu'killa Tavern and Inn where she worked. Though it was owned by her father, she managed it and did most of the preparation work. She didn't mind having all the tasks; they were in the middle of winter and the snow usually kept people indoors, so she didn't have too many customers… usually. In the summer, she hired on an extra hand – a friend named Anya, whom she was good friends with – to help with the busier season.

At this point in time, Kai, Tala and a regular known as Pops were the only customers in the Tavern.

"I'll return in a moment," Sable said, ducking into the kitchen behind the bar of liquor to check on Pops' soup order.

When she was out of earshot, Tala whistled. "Damn," he muttered. "She's good looking. Too bad you called her, Kai."

Kai just smirked. He'd been visiting this Tavern for some time after he stumbled across it in the middle of a snow storm. He had been in a disguise then; as well as all the other times he'd visited the Tavern, so Sable didn't recognize him.

Sable was a beautiful girl – a flower among grass. She had long rosewood hair that she braided down her back. Today, her bangs were held back by bobby pins that had little crystal flowers on the ends. Her honey eyes smiled whenever she spoke with anyone.

It would be a crying shame if she was locked up here her whole life. Kai wanted to show her around – show her the world. In his disguises, he had learned that she was not dating anyone; nor was there someone she was interested in. She had lived her entire life in this small town in the middle of a snow storm. He had also learned much about her personal life; being such a small town where everyone knew everyone else, it wasn't hard to find someone who was willing to talk about Sable's personal life as well as her family.

Tala sipped at his White Russian and looked at Kai out of the corner of his eye. "What are you thinking?" he asked as he saw his friends' eyes narrow.

"I was just wondering if she'll accept my invitation," Kai confessed. While in his disguises, he found out that Sable had been in an abusive relationship with a man named Garland and that she was very wary of guys asking her out.

"Are you going to ask Sabi out?"

Tala and Kai wheeled in their bar stools to see the elder man from the table had stood and was walking towards them.

"Sabi?" Kai asked.

"That's my nickname for her," Pops said, smiling. "Oh… but don't use that around her. Only I can call her that; anyone else gets a swift kick to the rear."

"How did you know I wanted to ask Sable out?" asked Kai, his eyebrows rising.

"I've noticed you've been in here many times; under different clothes and names, but it's always you."

Kai jumped a bit in his skin. He was sure that no one had noticed that he'd been here many times under different clothes and names…

"I won't tell her," Pops smiled. "However, I ask that if she does say yes, that you take good care of her. As you know, she's had some rather… unfavorable people in her life. So… I want you to protect her."

Kai nodded, still absorbing what Pops was saying.

Sable returned from the kitchen with a smile on her face and a bowl of steaming soup on her tray.

"Here you are, Pops," she said, smiling and placing his bowl before him.

"Thanks, Sabi." Pops glanced once more at Kai while Sable's back was turned and grinned. He then turned to his soup and began to eat.

"How's the Russian?" Sable asked as she returned to her spot behind the counter.

"Excellent," Tala said, smiling. "Excuse me, but I need the bathroom."

"Oh. It's down that hallway and on the left," Sable said and gestured.

"Thanks," Tala said, and gave Kai a pat on the back and a 'good luck' glance as he left the bar.

Sable picked Tala's glass up and began to wash it.

"Sable?" Kai asked. The girl glanced up and tilted her head to the side, indicating Kai should continue. "I was wondering…"

"Sable!"

The door burst open, letting a fresh breeze of cold winter air into the Tavern. In walked three people and the door slammed behind them. One Kai recognized as Garland; he'd seen the man try and talk to Sable before. The other two were new; Kai had never seen them before.

Sable's eyes narrowed and she hissed a "what do you want?"

"I want what is mine," Garland said, a smirk crossing his face.

"Sorry," Sable said. "It's not up for grabs."

"It?" Kai asked, confused. He was sure that Garland was after Sable.

"Who is this?" asked Garland, pointing to Kai.

"He's a customer," Sable said, and looked back down to her dirty dishes. "You shouldn't be here," she said after a moment. When she looked up, Garland was at the bar, staring at her intensely.

"You'll give me what is mine," he growled and as he reached for her arm, Kai immediately jumped to Sable's defense, swatting Garland's hand away and stepping between the two.

"Sable's busy," Kai said, keeping between the two as Garland tried to go around him. "Please come back another time."

Garland's smirk did nothing to ease the tension in Sable's stomach.

"Do you like Sable?" the silver haired boy asked the bluenette.

Kai jumped, a small salmon line forming across his nose.

"It doesn't matter," Garland said, leaning in close to Kai's ear. "She's been trained to only respond to me," he whispered so Sable didn't hear. "You can't have her."

"Bastard!" Kai yelled, but Sable took hold of his fist before he could slam it into Garlands' face.

"No fighting in the Tavern," Sable said, warning in her voice. "Garland; leave. I won't ask again and… if you should return, I will file a restraining order."

Garland growled, but turned away and stormed out, the two that had followed him in tailing behind.

"Sorry you had to see that," Sable said as she let go of Kai's wrist.

However, Kai grabbed hers as she went back to washing dishes, pulled her up and over the bar-table and kissed her.


End file.
